The Day Off
by spaceman-earthgirl
Summary: Why is Beckett not at work?
1. Chapter 1

I haven't forgotten about **Small Gifts** but I had this idea and wanted to get it down.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, why?"

"You're not at the precinct?"

Beckett should've known that when she didn't turn up at the precinct this morning, that she'd be receiving a call from Castle. She'd called the boys this morning to tell them she was taking a sick day but she'd be back at work tomorrow. Castle must've shown up and when he'd seen that she wasn't there, had called her, she knew she should've called him too.

"No, I'm taking a sick day," Beckett answered, trying to decide whether or not to tell him why. She wanted a break from work, some time to relax, something she hasn't had the chance to do in a while. They've had case after case recently, and all that death, all that sadness, she just needed a break from it.

"Well, then, you're not okay if you're sick, are you?" Castle asked, already thinking about going over to her place, maybe with some soup or something.

"Don't tell the boys but I'm not actually sick, I'm just taking a personal day," Beckett said, wondering if Ryan and Esposito could be listening to this conversation but she couldn't hear the background noise from the precinct so she assumed he'd gone back home already.

Castle's jaw dropped slightly at this information, surprised that both Beckett was taking a day off of her own free will and that she'd told him that she had.

"Are you okay?" Castle asked, wondering what this was about, trying to think of anything that may be the cause for Beckett taking a day off.

"Yeah, I just needed a break, a day where I don't have to think about murder and I can just relax," Beckett admitted, glad she had Castle to confide in.

"So, then, what are you planning on doing on your day off?" Castle asked, deciding not to push any further, he was already glad that she'd been willing to tell him about this much.

"Don't know really," Beckett answered, unsure about how to spend her free time today since she so rarely got any and since this had been a spur of the moment thing, she didn't have anything planned.

"You're telling me you have a whole day to yourself and you have nothing planned?" Castle knew how often Beckett had time off so he thought that having the time now, she'd at least have a plan on how to use it, especially because she took the day off herself.

"Not really, I was going to do some reading or watch a movie, maybe go for a walk later," she replied, which all sounded nice and relaxing but also kind of boring without her partner by her side to crack jokes all day. She may act annoyed at him sometimes and roll her eyes at his jokes and childish behaviour but she's happier when he's around to make her smile.

"That sounds nice," Castle replied, glad she can take the time and relax by herself, can do something for herself for once.

"You don't think that's a boring way to spend a day?" Beckett asked, because if it sounded boring to her, it'd definitely sound boring to him. In the past, she would've been quite content to just sit around and read a book all day and she's going to do that today, knows she'll enjoy it but she stupidly misses Castle after only twelve hours of not seeing him and that's going to make today harder to get through.

"No, I think that's exactly what you need after how much you've been working recently," Castle replied, almost tempted to ask if she wanted company but he shouldn't, she has to put up with him at the precinct, she probably doesn't want him following her around her house as well.

"Yeah," Beckett agreed, and it was true, she did, which was why that was exactly what she was going to do, have a relaxing day at home alone, and tomorrow she'd go back to work and she'd get to see Castle and everything would be fine.

"Enjoy your day off, call me if you need anything," Castle said and then he hung up.

Beckett was left with her mouth actually hanging open, the phone still pressed to her ear as the tone rang out through the phone. Even though she'd just accepted that she was going to spend the day alone, she'd expected him to push more, to at least want more details about how she was going to spend her day. But she also knows he's not always like that, he's actually a very thoughtful and kind man, she just forgets that sometimes with all his jokes and how he pushes her.

And now sitting here alone, she almost wishes that he had invited himself over for the day because she knew she would've easily caved and said yet, she didn't want to spend the day alone.

She tried to be strong but she lasted half an hour after he hung up before she called him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked again after he answered his phone, surprised to hear from her so soon and hoping it means that nothing is wrong or she hasn't been called back into work.

"Do you want to come over?" she asked before she could chicken out and change her mind about asking him over. She wanted to spend the day with him and now that she's actually thought about it, she knows she'll have a boring day without him here to at least keep her company.

"Beckett?" She'd just told him she wanted a break and now she wanted him to spend time with her?

"I'm already bored," she admitted , not used to all this free time.

"You're bored and you want me to come to your place so you'll be less bored?" he asked and Beckett could hear the surprise but also the slight smugness in his voice.

"Don't let it go to your head but, yeah, you make things fun and I could use a bit more of that right now," she replied, knowing that he would be smug about it but not really caring if it means she got to spend the day with him. She may spend most days with him at work but spending time out of work together is one of Beckett's favourite things to do.

"Then I'll be over as soon as I can," Castle answered, now trying to think of things they could do that would make her less bored, "you had breakfast yet?"

She was still in bed but would need to get up and shower soon if he was coming over, "not yet."

"Okay, I'll pick up something on the way then," he answered. He'd taken coffee to her this morning but had given it to another officer when Beckett hadn't been there so he'd stop and get her another one as well as something to eat on the way from his place to hers.

"Thanks, Castle," she said, smiling into her pillow at how thoughtful he really could be, "I'll see you soon."

"See you," Castle replied and then he was gone and now Beckett was excited about what her day off was going to hold.

* * *

Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

I am overwhelmed by the response to this fic so thank you to all those who reviewed/favourited/followed/read it, I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

This is set in season 4 and they're not currently together for those who asked.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

"Hey," Beckett said as she opened her door to find Castle standing on the other side, coffee and a brown paper bag in his hand.

"Hey," he smiled, stepping into her apartment and handing her the food and drink before he removed his coat, "I got you a chocolate croissant, I hope that's okay?"

"Thanks," she answered, smiling in return, knowing he always gets the best breakfasts for her.

Castle followed Beckett over to her couch and took the seat next to her as she opened the bag to inspect the food he'd brought for her, pulling it out of the bag to take a bite.

"This is delicious," Beckett hummed as the flavours of the croissant exploded in her mouth, he really did know what food she liked.

Castle had to say something to distract himself from Beckett and the sounds she was making, he wondered if she had any idea what she did to him, "do you have any ideas of what you wanted to do today now that I'm here?"

"I thought you might have some ideas for how to spend our day off?" she asked, no longer needing her old plan since he was here.

Castle loved that it was "our" day off now.

He'd thought a lot about it while on the way here, trying to think of things they could do together if she didn't have any ideas and he eventually came up with what he hoped would be the perfect day off if she agreed to it, "Okay then, why don't we do everything that you mentioned you were going to do earlier then?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we can read for a bit, then go out for lunch, watch a movie at the cinema before going for a walk and then we'll come back here and make dinner together, how does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect," Beckett smiled, that smile that lights up the whole room and always makes it really hard to focus on anything but her.

"Great, what did you want to read then?"

Beckett blushed and Castle was instantly curious why, "I was going to read some Nikki Heat."

He smirked, noticing now that Heat Wave was sitting on the table beside the couch, "good choice."

Castle picked up the book and opened it like he was going to read it even though she'd just said she was going to, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to read to you," he answered, knowing she would protest, "where are you up to?"

She was not going to let him read to her, "I'm perfectly capable of reading myself. I thought when you said we could read that you meant separately."

"I know you are and you were wrong then, now where are you up to?"

"Castle," she said, dragging out his name, sounding very close to whining it.

"Beckett," he replied, "come on, it'll be fun."

"Fine," she acquiesced, realising he wasn't going to back down and he did come over on what would've been a day off for him too so she opened the book to where she was up to and for the next hour, she sat beside him while he read to her.

And she thoroughly enjoyed. He kept putting on funny voices for the different characters, acting out actions from the book and Beckett could definitely see that Castle had inherited some of his mother's acting talents. He'd had to stop reading several times because she was laughing so much and he was proud to put that happy look on her face because he knew the story wasn't funny, she was laughing all because of him.

"I think that's enough for today," Castle said, grinning over at Beckett as she sat laughing beside him.

"What was next in your plan?" she asked, trying but failing to control the smile that his silly behaviour had brought on.

"Lunch, but you ate not long ago so I thought we could walk around for a bit and then find a café to eat at when we get hungry?"

Castle tried not to think too much about the fact that today was turning into what sounded like a bunch of dates, he wasn't sure he could handle the disappointment if he thought today was one big date and then it turned out she didn't feel the same way. No, today he was here just to entertain his best friend on her day off and nothing more.

"Sounds good," Beckett said, standing and holding out her hand to pull him up beside her. That spark whenever they touched was still as strong as ever but he tried not to think about it as she released his hand and he wondered if she could feel it too.

She quickly went into her room to grab a warm jacket and some shoes, leaving Castle standing in her living room wondering how he'd gone from expecting to be working today to taking Beckett out for lunch.

"Ready?" she asked as she walked back into the room, now wearing her favourite brown jacket and shoes.

"Yeah," he smiled as she led him out of her apartment.

After walking through the streets for a bit, they found a small little café that Castle said had really good food and they sat talking while they enjoyed their lunch.

"Wait until the boys hear about you spending the day with me," Castle laughed before he took a sip of the delicious coffee this place made.

"You can't tell them," she said quickly, and something in her voice made Castle's heart plummet because it sounded like she didn't want anyone to know they were spending the day together.

"Okay," he answered more quietly than before and now Beckett was confused by his reaction so she tried to explain exactly what she'd meant.

"They can't know we spent the day in the city together," Beckett said and the look on Castle's face only got worse as he tried to hide the hurt he was obviously feeling. Realisation struck as Beckett thought over her words again, he thought she was talking about not telling them they spent the day together when she just wanted the boys to think she'd been home sick all day.

Beckett quickly spoke again, hoping to get rid of the hurt look on his face and show Castle that she was okay with Ryan and Esposito knowing they spent the day off together.

"I don't care if you tell them we hung out, just tell them you were looking after me because I was sick, not that we were exploring the city all day."

"What?" Castle's mouth dropped open, so she wouldn't be embarrassed if people knew they'd spent time out of work together?

"I'll never hear the end of it they know I took a sick day without actually being sick, especially after they've told me so often that I should take a day off, they'll be insufferable."

"I can tell the boys we spent the day together?" Castle asked, relief washing through him as new hope bloomed in his chest, wondering if she really had been sick, would she have let him take care of her because it certainly sounded like she would have.

"Yeah, they'd probably think it was strange if you didn't spend the day with me actually," Beckett answered upon further thought, they did spend a lot of time together already outside of work.

Castle just grinned in response as they both finished off their lunch, glad that she wasn't embarrassed by his presence and this day was seeming to bring them just that little bit closer together.

Beckett was glad that she'd put that smile back on his face, it was turning into a really good day and she didn't regret for a minute inviting him to spend it with her.

"There's a cinema just around the corner if you still wanted to see a movie?" Beckett asked as they exited the café after she'd won the argument about who was going to pay for lunch as she'd claimed it was her day to do what she wanted and she'd wanted to pay.

"Sure, only if you let me pay for the popcorn and tickets though." He'd agreed to let her pay once already today and he wasn't going to cave so easily this time if she insisted on paying again.

"I don't want any popcorn," Beckett answered which Castle took as she was agreeing to let him pay.

"Fine, I'll pay for the chocolates you want then," he said, smirking over at her as they started off in the direction of the theatre.

"You know me too well," she grinned, hooking her arm through his which brought her closer to his side as they walked to the cinema together.

"And if you don't want any popcorn, you're not going to go stealing any of mine through the movie." He wouldn't complain if she did but it was still fun to tease her anyway.

"Fine," Beckett told him but she was lying, he really did know her well, she was totally going to steal his popcorn during the movie.

* * *

What did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, again I'm amazed by the response this fic has gotten so thanks again to everyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed, every single one of you is awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

Beckett leant over, invading his space, arm brushing his chest as she took another handful of popcorn. He almost regretted it now but was also grateful that he'd placed the bucket of popcorn on his left side while she sat on his right. He'd originally placed it there because it was the most comfortable position but now every time Beckett leant over he could feel her body heat and the scent of cherries invaded his senses.

Which was why he was grateful but also regretted his decision because now it was very hard to focus on anything but her.

Trying to think about it now, he couldn't actually remember what the name of the movie they were watching was but that was mostly due to the fact that she'd picked it and he'd agreed since it was her day after all. But of course it was also due to his attention flicking back to her every time she leant over for another handful of popcorn.

He'd lost count of how many times she'd leant over him now but this time when she did, he leant forward himself to speak in her ear, his voice a low whisper, "I knew you were going to steal my popcorn."

Beckett had to suppress the shiver that his close proximity and his breath on her face brought on but she recovered quickly, taking the popcorn that she'd originally intended to but instead of lifting it to her own lips, she shoved it in Castle's face instead, half the pieces ending up in his lap but several in his mouth.

"Really, Beckett?" he said around a mouthful of popcorn as she tried not to laugh, "I never said you couldn't have any."

She grinned over at him as he grinned back before he looked down to brush the mess she'd made off his lap. His heart swelled at the thought that she was comfortable enough around him to act like this. Granted, she's had no problem in the past hitting him or twisting his ear but this was different and he was enjoying this more playful side of Beckett that she was letting him see.

Beckett looked back at the screen as he did but her mind was now far from the movie. She'd just made a mistake, a big one and now she was going to be able to focus on nothing but him for the rest of the movie. She'd been purposefully leaning over him, brushing his chest and teasing him as he sat next to her and she could tell it was affecting him but now it was her turn to be affected by him. Her fingers tingled from where they'd touched his lips and she couldn't stop thinking about how it would feel if she were to lean over right now and press her lips to his instead and she knew from pervious experience that they'd tingle too.

The movie finished without her noticing until Castle shifted beside her and she realised that the credits were rolling on the big screen in front of her.

"Did you enjoy that?" Castle asked as he stood up beside her, collecting their rubbish.

"Yeah, it was good," she smiled, hoping that he didn't notice that she'd struggled to pay attention for the second half of the movie because of him but what she did remember was good.

"You up for the walk back to your apartment now?" Castle asked as he led them from the movie theatre.

"Yeah, but do you mind if we take a detour through the park?" Walking through the park was something she rarely got to do and she'd been looking forward to it since she'd had the idea this morning.

"Sounds good to me."

They walked side by side through the streets towards the park, their hands occasionally bumping together as they did. It took Castle from the cinema until they got to the park but he finally had the courage to do what he'd been wanting to do this whole time, he reached out and took Beckett's hand.

He loosely tangled their fingers together, giving her the opportunity to pull away if she wanted to. He kept his head forward, not wanting to look at her and reveal how nervous he truly was but out of the corner of his eye he saw her smile and then she tightened the grip on his hand and then he was smiling too.

Taking her actions as approval, he used their joined hands to pull her gently into his side, bumping her shoulder as he did and shooting her a sideways glance, grinning at her and her smile into a grin as well.

"Thanks for today, I really appreciate you spending your day off with me," Beckett said, squeezing his hand as she did.

"Always," he replied immediately and Beckett's heart skipped a beat at how sincere he sounded. Right then she knew without a doubt that he was always going to be there for her and now she wanted to show him that she was always going to be there for him in return.

They were halfway through the park when Castle wondered if they'd need to pick up any ingredients for dinner, "do you have everything you need for dinner tonight or do we need to stop on the way home?"

"Yeah, I stopped on the way home after work yesterday so I have everything I need."

Since she'd already gotten the ingredients, Castle had the sudden thought that maybe she didn't expect him to stay because last night she would've only been expecting to cook for one.

"Will you have enough?" He asked, slight hesitation in his voice, hoping her answer would tell him whether or not she expected him to be staying for dinner too.

"Don't worry, there'll be enough for the both of us, I bought enough to have leftovers for a few days so don't think you're getting out of spending the evening with me, it's still my day off so I get to choose what we do and I'm going to cook you dinner as a thank you for today," she replied, correctly interpreting his hesitation and wanting to show him that she enjoyed spending time with him and she didn't want him to leave her just yet.

Relief flooded through him as he realised he'd get to spend more time with her and that she actually wanted him to. He had to stop doing that, doubting her, as she'd proven a number of times that they were friends, that she enjoyed being with him and he needed to stop thinking she was going to turn around and tell him she didn't want to be friends anymore because it was obvious that that was something she had no plans of doing.

"You're the boss," he answered with a smile, squeezing her hand in return like she'd done before.

"Sorry about earlier," Beckett said as they had left the park and neared her apartment, hands still twined together.

"Sorry about what?" Castle asked, giving her a confused look.

"The popcorn," she said, trying but failing to hide her smile.

"You mean stealing mine or shoving it in my face?" he asked, grinning in return and she really loved when he smiled like that.

"Both, but if it's any consolation, next time I'll share my popcorn with you instead."

"Deal."

They spent the rest of their walk still hand in hand, smiling and chatting as they headed back to her place, where Beckett hoped they'd finally make that final step from friends to so much more.

* * *

What did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

A big thank you again to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed this fic, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Please note the rating change from K+ to T.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

It took them over an hour to get back to her apartment but neither complained about the long walk, both happy to walk the streets with each other for company.

They took off their coats after they'd entered her apartment and then Beckett went straight to the kitchen, getting them both bottles of water from the fridge.

"Thanks," Castle said as Beckett handed him the cool drink, before he quickly uncapped it and took a long drink, thirsty after their walk.

"What're we having for dinner?" Castle asked, realising he hadn't asked earlier, had been more concerned about whether she wanted him to stay or not.

"Pasta, with a special homemade sauce, a secret recipe my mother taught me."

"Sounds great," Castle smiled, "I was going to offer to cook while you rest but it doesn't look like that's going to happen now unless you give me the recipe?"

He was only joking, for one thing he knew she'd never let him cook while she rested and secondly, he highly doubted she'd give him the recipe since it was sounded like something special between her and her mother.

"Family recipe, Castle, and I'm under strict instructions from my mother to only share it with family." At Beckett's words, both Castle and Beckett had thoughts of the future, one where she was sharing the recipe with him because he was family.

"But you can help me if you like," Beckett said, the meaning of her words not lost on him as if he helped, he was sure to see at least some of how the secret recipe was made which meant she was willing to share something of her mother with him.

"You're mother would approve of you sharing it with me?" He asked, wanting to be entirely sure what she meant by her offer and wondering if maybe she saw the same thing for their future too.

"I'm not sharing it with you," Beckett replied then paused for a second, looking like she was thinking hard about something, "I think she'd approve of you though."

At Beckett's words, Castle's heart started beating frantically in his chest at what her words could possibly mean.

"Then I'd be happy to help," he smiled, now trying not to over think what he was doing and he'd just see where the evening would take them. He desperately wanted to press her up against her kitchen counter and kiss her until they forgot everything else but each other and from the looks she'd been giving him all day, he thinks she may want that too. He would wait though, wait for her to make the first move because he knew what he wanted, her, but he wanted her to be sure of what she wanted in return.

"You hungry yet? Or should we wait a bit before we start cooking?" Beckett asked, breaking Castle's from thoughts of his lips at her neck.

He cleared his throat before he answered, "yeah, a bit."

"Then let's get started," Beckett replied as she turned to her cupboards and started getting out all the ingredients.

"What do you want me to do?" Castle asked, content to just watch her work but thought he should probably help.

"Chop these?" Beckett asked, handing him two onions while nodding towards where she stored her knives and a chopping board.

They set to work, Castle taking her lead, doing whatever she told him too.

As they worked Beckett told him stories of her past, of her mother teaching her this recipe when she was young and how much she'd enjoyed cooking with her mother who had taught her many different family recipes that she hoped she could share with a family of her own in the future.

"You'll make some of the other ones she taught you for me some day?" Castle asked, enjoying getting to know her and her mother better and glad that when she spoke of these memories, they weren't tinged with the sadness that came later in their lives.

"Of course," she smiled as she dipped a spoon into the pasta sauce, lifting it to her lips to make sure it was ready. After deciding that it was, she dipped the spoon back into the sauce and held it out to him instead, "here, try this."

Castle leant forward, wrapping his lips around the spoon and hummed as the wonderful flavours hit his tastebuds while trying not to think about how Beckett's lips had touched the spoon only seconds before, "that's delicious."

Beckett smiled at his words as she began dishing up two plates and then she led them to the table, Castle following with their drinks.

Castle hummed again as he took a bite of the pasta, "this really is delicious, and since you were so secretive about what exactly you put in it, you're going to have to make this again for me sometime too."

She smiled and nodded at him, "do you have any secret family recipes of your own?"

"Not really," he replied, sad that this was something he'd missed out on, "but Alexis and I have made up some pretty good ones when she was younger so I'll have to make them for you sometime too."

"Sounds good," she said, still smiling at him, something she'd been doing all day and she couldn't have stopped it even if she'd wanted to.

They spent rest of their meal chatting easily like they had all day. Once they'd finished eating, they took all their dishes back to the kitchen where Beckett insisted that she could do the dishes later but Castle was adamant on helping her now.

"You're a guest, you helped cook dinner, you shouldn't have to help with dishes too," she argued but Castle was having none of it.

"I helped make the mess which means I have to help clean it up," he replied and it's not like they made much of a mess anyway but he wasn't leaving it for Beckett to clean up later.

"Fine," she acquiesced, only when Castle made no signs of letting her win.

So now there they were, standing side by side at Beckett's sink, her washing while Castle dried and neither could help but think about how domestic it felt or how right it had felt to spend the day together.

That thought had Beckett's mind kicking into overdrive, suddenly having the intense desire to tell him everything, to admit to him that she had feelings for him and she wanted this and everything that came with it.

She took a few steps away from him, turning abruptly as everything came crashing through her mind. _She could have this,_ she thought, _she just had to tell._

"Beckett?" he asked as he turned, wondering if there was something wrong, "are you okay?"

She didn't speak but nodded as she looked up at him, trying to find the courage to say what she suddenly wanted to. This was it, the moment she'd been waiting for but now she was too terrified to speak.

Castle took a tentative step towards her, not saying anything but trying to decipher what the look on her face meant.

He took another step closer when Beckett did nothing as she continued with her internal struggle, trying to form the words that she wanted to say but the problem was, she didn't know exactly how to say it.

She wanted to thank him again for today, ask him on a date, tell him she liked him, even tell him she was in love with him and kiss him like she's dreamed about doing since well before their undercover kiss.

Beckett was standing in front of him, opening and closing her mouth like she was trying to say something so Castle tossed the damp dish towel he had in his hands onto the counter and took another step forward, "Beckett?"

Her name on his lips pulled her out of her thoughts and she was the one to step forward this time as she closed the distance between them, rising on her toes as she grabbed his collar and kissed him.

He was still for a few seconds, shocked by her actions but once his brain caught up to what was happening, he quickly responded, winding his arms around her waist to pull her closer as their lips moved together.

She pulled back way too soon for Castle's liking but he reluctantly released her from his grip, letting her take the step back he knew she needed.

Both were breathing heavily as they stared at each other and when the silence became too much for him, Castle spoke, "what was that for?"

She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought, which only made Castle want to kiss her again, but she spoke before he could, "It was a thank you for today. Well, not just today, it was a thank you for everything. For always being by my side, for standing with me through everything, for holding me up when I was sinking and for not giving up on me," she paused, "and because I'm in love with you."

At her words, a small smile spread across Castle's face, quickly growing until he was grinning down at her, not being able to hide the happiness he clearly felt.

"I'm in love with you, too," he replied and now they were both grinning at each other as the weight of their words settled, at the thought that they feel the same way about each other.

He took a step closer to her again but this time he placed his hand on her hips to pull her slowly towards him until she flush against him.

"Is this okay?" Castle asked, not wanting to push too fast but she had been the one who had just kissed him after all.

She nodded, looking up at him through her eyelashes as she chewed her lip again.

Castle leant down and placed his forehead against Beckett's as her hands moved to rest against his chest.

"Is this okay?" he asked again.

Beckett nodded again, this time jostling his head slightly as it rested against hers.

"Good," Castle said and then he kissed her again.

* * *

Loved it? Hated it? Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

All of you are awesome, thanks for continuing to stick with me throughout this fic.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

"This day hasn't turned out at all like I expected it to," Beckett said a little while later, now sitting on her couch with her head resting on Castle's shoulder.

Earlier, he'd ended up pressing her into the kitchen counter like he'd imagined before, kissed his way down her neck while she had tangled her hands in his hair to hold him close. They'd slowed things down after that, not wanting to rush so then they'd migrated over to her couch instead.

"And how did you expect it to go?" Castle asked curiously, wondering how much thought she'd put into today.

"Well, for one, I expected to spend the day alone," she replied, laughing as she did while her fingers tangled with his in her lap.

"But then you couldn't resist calling me?" he asked, enjoying this easy freedom he had to tease her now, when it wasn't layered in subtext and he had to wonder how much meaning she took from his words.

"Maybe," she admitted because it was true, she'd been bored without him, she'd wanted her best friend with her on her day off.

Castle's eyes widened at her response.

"You make things fun," she said when he hadn't responded, lifting her head off his shoulder so she could see what he was thinking.

He moved quickly, using his free hand to cup her jaw and then he kissed her, his lips pressing against hers as he tried to show her how grateful he was that she had called him. He could be smug about it later, right now he couldn't resist the woman at his side.

"Wait until I tell the boys about this latest development in our relationship," Castle said as he pulled away, laughing when she hit his chest.

"You're not going to tell them a thing," she replied, the hint of a threat in her voice.

"But they're going to find out about us eventually, right?"

"You really think we're going to be able to hide this from them? I bet they'll take one look at us tomorrow at the precinct and somehow know and don't even get me started on Lanie, she probably somehow knows already," Beckett answered, causing Castle to laugh again, the sound rumbling through his chest into hers as she nestled back into his side, her head on his shoulder once more. It was true, they were going to have to really try if they wanted to keep their new relationship between them for now.

"Do you care if they know?" Beckett was a private person and he'd understand if she wanted to keep them a secret, he'd know that it wasn't because she was embarrassed to be dating him, just that she liked to keep her private life private.

"No," she answered after a moment of thought, "I mean, I don't think we should go into work tomorrow and throw it in people's faces but if they find out, I won't mind. We'll need to be professional at the precinct anyway which means no touching."

"Are you saying we can't make out against your desk then?" He'd had that fantasy ever since she'd started shadowing her but he didn't think it was one she'd let him fulfill

"Kidding!" he said quickly when he felt her move to hit him again, "and that means you'll have to keep your hands off of me too."

She laughed, teasing him, "I don't think that'll be a problem."

"I think by the end of the day you'll be dying to get me alone," he answered, his mind wandering to tomorrow and the idea of either or both of them getting fed up with the no touching rule and dragging each other into the nearest supply closet to remedy that.

She scoffed in response but she knew that'd probably be true, as strong a pull she'd felt towards him before, it was even stronger now and it was going to be very difficult to have to go back to keeping her distance after they'd been so close today.

"What about your family, will you tell them?"

"I don't think I'll be able to keep it from them either, they'll take one look at me grinning and know something's up," he answered, and he knew it was true, they'd see his smile and just know that things have changed between them by how happy she's made him, "but I'll tell them anyway, whether they guess or not."

"Okay," she replied, smiling as she turned her head slightly to press a kiss against his shoulder.

"So, how do we spend the rest of your day off?"

Beckett picked her head back off his shoulder to look up at him, eyebrows raising suggestively as she did with a small smirk on her lips.

Castle spluttering was exactly the reaction she'd hoped for and she no longer had to feel guilty about doing things like this, teasing him when they'd be no follow through because this time, she had every intention of doing just that.

Maybe tonight or maybe sometime in the near future, she was going to thoroughly enjoy inviting him back to her bedroom where they'd be doing anything but sleeping.

His eyes darkened then and maybe teasing him like this was a bad idea after all because they'd both been under the silent agreement that they were going to take things slow but with him looking at her like that, it was going to be impossible to convince herself that it was a good idea for him not to spend the night tonight.

He moved in to kiss her but she pulled away, a hand against his chest to stop him.

"I thought we were going to take things slow?" she asked in response to his confused look.

"So I can't kiss you now?"

Beckett stared up at him, not sure what to do now because she certainly didn't want to take things slow and that was the furthest thing from her mind right now. And why did they have to stop? They loved each other, they were both already committed to each other even though they'd only just officially started dating and they both wanted it so why wait?

Castle shifted slightly, turning more to face Beckett as she leant in slowly and they both knew that nothing could stop them now as their lips touched.

Except for Beckett's phone that started ringing, causing them to break apart.

Castle groaned as she pulled away, already standing to retrieve her phone that she'd left on the kitchen counter.

Beckett was relieved when she saw Lanie's name appear on the screen, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle it if it was the precinct saying she was needed to come into work now, "Hey Lanie, what's up?"

"Hey, I heard you were home sick, you okay?" Lanie asked as Beckett took the seat beside Castle again.

"How did she know?" Castle mouthed as he heard the words faintly through Beckett's, recalling their earlier conversation about Lanie, wondering if the M.E. really did have a sixth sense or something.

Castle's words almost made Beckett burst out laughing so she pressed her lips together instead, raising her hand to press her finger to Castle's lips to stop him from talking before she replied, "I'm fine, just wasn't feeling great this morning but I'm feeling much better now so I'll be back at work tomorrow."

Beckett felt Castle smirk against her finger, knowing the reason she was feeling good right now. He also couldn't help but think about the fact that she'd told him that she had just needed a break today while she was leading Lanie to believe that she was actually sick.

"You don't need anything? I could drop by on my way home from work if you do."

"No, I'm good thanks."

"Call if you need anything."

"Thanks, bye."

Beckett ended the call, dropping the phone onto the couch beside her before turning back to Castle, pressing her body against his, "now, where were we?"

She'd made a decision, she was done taking things slow and she knew he was too, it had taken them three years to get to this point and that was plenty slow enough for the both of them.

"I think somewhere around here," Castle replied as he slid his hand down her side, teasing the hem of her shirt.

Beckett grinned as he leant down to kiss her again and both of them knew he wouldn't be leaving until the morning.

* * *

Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

And here we have it, the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited, I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy the end of this fic.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

A loud beeping sound woke Castle from his comfortable sleep the next morning.

He felt movement on one side of the bed before Beckett spoke, her voice a whisper, "Sorry, go back to sleep."

Castle groaned as he peeled his eyes open to see Beckett settling back into his side, "what time is it?"

Beckett smiled at how cute Castle was when he was sleepy, "five-thirty, I usually go to the precinct gym before work but I forgot to adjust my alarm."

"Because you were distracted?" he asked innocently, more awake now, the feel of a very naked Kate Beckett pressed against him hard to ignore.

"Maybe," she grinned, more awake now herself, replaying the events of last night in her mind. It had been everything she'd hoped it would be, everything she'd hoped it would be and yet it was still so much more.

"God, you're beautiful," he said in response, his hand raising to brush her hair behind her ear. It was still dark, the sun not up yet, but even in the dim light of her bedroom, she still looked just as beautiful as ever.

Beckett was still grinning but now there was a faint blush dusting her cheeks. He may have told her that before but the way he said it, with such conviction, left no doubt in her mind whether he actually meant it or not.

"You're adorable," Beckett said in response and she was surprised when Castle started grinning at her in return. She'd always thought he was adorable, but when she'd imagined how he would respond if she ever told him that, she always imagined he'd be offended, not looking at her like he loves her even more.

"Yeah?" he asked and again she was surprised by the hopefulness in his voice.

"Yeah," she replied, her hand moving to his abdomen before she trailed her fingers upwards, settling on his chest and when she spoke again, he voice had dropped in pitch, "you're also incredibly hot."

"Yeah?" he asked again grinning widely at her, the happiness clear in his eyes, "because you are too."

Beckett pushed her body closer to his then, kissing him as his hands caressed her naked skin.

"We have to get up or we'll be late to work, you still need to go home and change," Beckett as she pulled away reluctantly, not wanting to move from him and her bed.

"Oooorr," he said, dragging the word out, "we could skip work again and just stay in bed all day?"

As nice as that sounded, and it really did sound very good, she'd already taken one day off, she didn't want to take another unless she really needed to, "we can't."

"Why, we so easily could?"

"Because I'm not wasting my vacation days to spend all day in bed with you having sex." She may have told Ryan and Esposito that she'd taken a sick day, but because she hadn't actually been sick, she'd had to use a vacation day instead and she didn't think her captain would want her taking another right now. And as good as staying in bed with him all day did sound, she also had work she needed to get back to.

"But doesn't that sound so good?" How did he know that she'd just been thinking that?

"It does," she smiled, trying to ignore how amazing the feel of him pressed up against her was because they didn't have a choice, they needed to get up now or they really were going to be late, "and as much as I do want to, I can't miss another day of work."

"Fine," he grumbled. He knew she'd never have agreed but the longer they argued about it, the longer they got to stay in bed together and he could tell she was just as reluctant to get up as him.

She started to untangle herself from his body and her sheets but a hand on her arm stopped her, "wait."

"We really have to go-"

He cut her off, "I know but I just had an idea-"

She cut him off this time, "Castle, we-"

"No, just hear me out, I know we have to go to work today but what about later, in a few months time, in the summer, what if we took some time off together and went out to The Hamptons, just you and me?"

"You want to take me to your place in The Hamptons?" The thought took her back to his previous invitation to the beach and how much things between them have changed since then.

He nodded vigorously, "yeah, it'd be awesome, what do you say, we could have some real time off together?"

He sounded so hopeful and there was no way she could tell him no, not that she wanted to anyway.

"That sounds awesome, Rick," Beckett said, her whole face lighting up at the idea. They'd only been dating a day and she was already agreeing to go away with him. Normally, this type of speed in a relationship would scare her but things were different with Castle, they always had been.

"Rick?" he asked, loving the way his name rolled off her tongue. He loved the way she called him Castle, it was something unique to the precinct, but hearing her call him Rick just made this feel even more real. And now she'd just agreed to go on holiday with him and he couldn't wait.

"Well, I can't call you Castle for the rest of our lives, can I?" The rest of their lives, where had that come from? She wasn't going to deny that she had thought about what it would be like to spend the rest of her life with him but she hadn't meant to admit that out loud. But by the look on his face, he didn't seem to mind that thought one bit either.

"I guess not," Castle replied, the grin on his face only widening, the idea of them spending the rest of their lives together something he'd only dreamed about but for the first time, it was now actually a possibility.

Beckett moved back to his side, leaning in to kiss him one last time before she had to get ready for work.

"We can pick this up tonight," she said as she pulled away, letting the sheet fall off her as she finally got out of bed.

"Or we could shower together?" He wasn't ready to leave her just yet and how was he supposed to when she was standing naked in front of him.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand, pulling him out of bed after her to lead him into her bathroom.

 **XXX**

She'd sent him home after they'd showered so he could change into some clean clothes which meant that she'd turned up at the precinct before him.

Every time the elevator sounded, she'd look up, hoping to see him but she was disappointed every time. They'd literally seen each other less than an hour ago and she already missed him. She wanted to see him, make sure that yesterday and this morning had been all been real, that she hadn't imagined it all and that they really were in this thing together now.

The elevator ding made her look up again and this time, her pulse jumped as she saw him step through the doors and walk towards her, a small smile appearing on her face as they made eye contact.

As he approached her desk, Beckett saw her smile reflected on his face and she knew that yesterday had been real, that everything had changed. She could see it in his eyes, the love he felt for her shining brightly from them, as he took his seat at her desk.

Everything was different now, they could both feel it and all it took was a day off together to get to where they needed to be and they knew they were just getting started together.

* * *

Thoughts? I'm toying with the idea of a sequel but I'm not sure about it yet but look out for the possibility of one in the future. Thanks again!

Now has a sequel, **The Week Off**


End file.
